Reencarnación
by Gise92
Summary: Jane Chi-Chi , es una adolescente que lleva una vida común y corriente.Claro ella no se imagina como muy pronto las cosas van a cambiar, y ahora junto a Robert Goku , deberá enfrentar las consecuencias de un pasado enterrado en el tiempo.
1. Introducción

¡Hola!¿como están?.

Espero muy bien.

Bueno en esta ocasión les quiero presentar este nuevo finc que se me ocurrió ** "Reencarnación"**.La verdad es que la idea de esta historia es bastante vieja, pero lo que sucede es que nunca me animaba a escribirla. No soy **escritora**, ni tampoco tengo **años** de** experiencia**; más bien recién inicio, por dicha razón espero sepan comprender mis errores.

Acepto las criticas, buenas y malas ( aunque les suplicaría que no sean tan malitos conmigo, es que soy super sensible...jijiji)

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a **Akira Toriyama**.

Bueno espero les agrade la idea, y sea bien recibida. Intentare subir muy pronto el primer capitulo, por ahora les dejo la introducción, la cual espero les agrade.

Muchas gracias, y sin mas demora los dejo.

Adiós.

Que tengas un lindo día, y cuidense

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_Aquella tarde las rosas estaban en su mejor época. Me agache, y comencé a desprender despacio, una a una, teniendo mucho cuidado de no estropear una de las que no necesitase. Cuando llegara a nuestro hogar las pondría en agua, para que, durante un tiempo, fuesen el adorno principal de la mesa_

_Al levantarme, me sacudí las ropas. Gramillas, y pequeños fragmentos de hojas, ahora formaban parte de la decoración de mi vestido._

_Gire mi rostro, recorriendo aquel extenso campo, buscando un rostro. Su rostro._

_No tarde mucho en hallarlo. El estaba recostado sobre aquel césped que parecía irreal, pensando o recordando, quizás, sus días pasados... su vida._

_Mi boca estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre, pero la detuve. Era una imagen demasiado bella para arruinarla... era un momento personal al cual yo no estaba invitada. Por eso, me mordí la lengua y continué andando. Cerca, siempre cerca._

_De vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia él, anhelando hallarlo parado, sentado o tal vez no fue así,todo continuo de la misma manera, y he de confesar que su silencio me comenzaba a inquietar. Sin aguardar mas tiempo, me dirigí hacia él._

_Al sentirme cerca, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, y a través de ellos se reflejo la calma y el aburrimiento, y bien encubierto bajo la sombra negra de sus pupilas emergía la duda que parecía embargarlo._

__Goku ¿que... - pero nunca llegue a finalizar la frase._

_Un viento huracanado me envolvió, y comienzo a empujarme, a llevarme a un mundo del que solo podía distinguir sus orillas... Mi vista se nublo, y lo ultimo que mis oídos oyeron, antes de desfallecer, fueron el bramido de una bestia vengada, y el grito desesperado de un hombre en agonía._

_Un destello de luz, y todo obscureció._

* * *

**_Hola!!! ¿que les pareció?.Me gustaría saber su opinión._**

**_Se que no es largo, pero prometo que el primer capitulo lo sera._**

**_Adios..._**

_**Que tengan un lindo día.**  
_


	2. Cáp 1: Un nuevo estudiante

¡Hola!¿como estan todos?.

Gracias por los **reviews** los valoro mucho, y estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado la introducción de la historia ; y espero les siga gustando... yo seguire esforzandome en cada capítulo para que asi sea ^^.

Bueno, aqui les presento el primer capitulo del fanfic, que si no me equivoco constara de 13 cap, y un epílogo...jijiji... pero aun me falta mucho para eso. Espero perdonen mis faltas, y no duden n consultarme ante la menor duda que se les presente, yo intentare ser lo mas clara posible en todo momento... pero como veran soy solo una principiante y una niña... asi que sean piadosos conmigo....jijiji.

Los personajes de **DBZ **no me pertencen pero los demas si, y la historia es pura fantasía e imaginación.

Ya no los retengo más, y espero les guste.

Adios....

_Capitulo 1: _

**Un nuevo estudiante**

Desperté a las tres de la mañana, y esto lo confirme cuando gire a mi izquierda y me encontré con el pequeño aparatito color negro, y el número que había pensado apareció en la zona central de la pantalla: 3 a.m.

Me senté, y deje vagar mi vista en el techo de mi habitación, al cual le faltaban unas cuantas capas de era la tercera vez en esa semana que soñaba lo mismo, y la decimosexta en el mes.

Las pesadillas siempre habían formado parte de mi vida, desde que tengo memoria me han acechado noche tras noche, y si no llegaba a tenerlas era porque algo extraño ocurría. Pero últimamente dichos sueños se habían vuelto un castigo, demasiado reales como para creer que formaran parte de la mente de una adolescente; aunque fuera así. Algunas noches, cuando me recostaba solo a meditar, he llegado a creer que quizás formen parte de un pasado, quizás sean recuerdos… pero no se pueden tener recuerdos de algo nunca vivido ¿verdad? Otras veces he pensado, que tal vez, sean señales de un cercano futuro, pero eso aun es más imposible, porque de lo poco que recuerdo haber visto, los lugares y las cosas, son antiguas, de una época bastante lejana a la mía.

Y lo peor es que en los últimos días, he sentido un intenso dolor dentro, como si algo que amase estuviera sufriendo. Si lo se, suena algo cursi, pero es cierto. ¿Acaso nunca han presentido una tragedia… nunca han sentido su corazón romperse en mil pedazos sin tener razones?

Si lo han sentido, lo siento, es algo horrible y no deseado a nadie, si jamás lo han sentido considérense dichosos. ¿Por qué les digo esto?, porque es como estar frente a una batalla, ver a tu mejor amigo, tu madre o tu hermano herido, y no poder hacer nada, solo observar y sentir los cristales quebrarse delante de tus pies. Sientes impotencia, y furia, porque sabes que eso va más allá de lo que tu algún día podrías lograr.

Ahora, díganme ¿no son razones suficientes para estar asustada? Yo creo que si.

Y aun mas, si el único pariente vivo que tienes, es tu madre y una bisabuela enferma, sabiendo que en un pasado no muy lejano has llegado a presentir la muerte de tu padre y mirarla correr delante de tus ojos sin poder impedirla.

Ahora me presentare, mi nombre es Jane, y tengo diecisiete años de edad. Estoy asistiendo el quinto año del colegio _Simón_.

Mi vida, no es algo de lo que realmente pueda quejarme, exceptuando los sueños y una que otra turbia sensación, todo lo demás es normal y mas que aceptable. Vivo con mi madre en una pequeña pero hermosa construcción, a veinte cuadras de la capital. Ella lo adquirió como parte de la herencia luego de la muerte de mi padre. Al principio mi madre se negaba a recibirlo, la tristeza que ambas sentíamos era tan grande, que ir a un lugar donde él hubiera estado la mayor parte de su vida, no mejoraría las cosas. Pero mas tarde, cuando las deudas comenzaron a ahogarlos, no hubo mas escape que volver aquí, en los comienzos de mi padre.

Y he de confesar, que no me arrepiento de que ocurrieran dichas cosas, porque de no ser así, no me encontraría en este lugar, más cerca de mi padre de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado… quizás porque parte de su alma aun sigue aquí…en sus cosas, dentro de cada recuerdo que mi corazón guarda.

La alarma del reloj sonó devolviéndome a la realidad. La había colocado, por si un milagro ocurría y no me despertaba. Hoy tenía examen de química y me estaba prohibido sacar una calificación menor a seis; bueno eso si esperaba ingresar a una buena facultad.

Me deslicé por el silencioso pasillo, intentando no generar ninguna clase de ruido. Mi madre era muy quisquillosa con esas cosas, y aun le quedaba de plazo una hora más para descansar, no deseaba por ningún motivo despertarla.

Deje mis libros, sobre la mesa, y me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar mi café matutino. Una vez lo tuve hecho, tome asiento a uno de los lados de la mesa, y me sumergí en el mundo de las sales, compuestos, protones y que no esta demás decir que detesto química.

A la hora, el sonido familiar de una alarma, recorrió los pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a mí. Luego se oyeron pasos, y mi nombre entre uno que otro bostezo.

_Aquí estoy – dije, informándole del lugar donde estaba a mi madre.

Ella ingreso a la habitación, mitad dormida mitad despierta, y digo esto porque no me pregunto el por que su mantel favorito estaba oculto bajo una infinidad de libros.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto, mientras encendía el fuego para hervir la pava.

_Estudiando – conteste automáticamente, sin desviar mis ojos de la hoja que tenia delante.

Ella volvió a bostezar, mientras su mano se perdía entre el millar de cosas de la despensa.

_Si estas buscando café, ahí preparado en la cafetera. – añadí, mientras mi cerebro trabajaba en la solución del problema dieciséis de mi pagina de ejercicios.

-OH, gracias amor – contesto, y luego la oí caminar de aquí allá, limpiando los pequeños restos de polvo del día anterior. Entre una que otra pasada de plumero, escuchaba sus quejas sobre su jefe, el mal pago y los problemas que el viejo Charlie, el vejestorio de auto que nos quedo como herencia, andaba teniendo últimamente.

_Creo que voy a tener que llevarlo al taller el sábado, antes de que termine de colapsar.

_Tienes razón, -conteste, mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas en la mochila - y nos deje a medio camino.

Ella sonrió.

Mi madre llevaba puesta una camisa blanca mangas largas, un saco azul marino y una pollera lisa ajustada a la cintura del mismo color, con un hermoso cinturón negro bañado en dimitas perlas, falsas por supuesto, si tuviéramos perlas de verdad no sufriríamos tanto cada fin de mes.

Ella me dejo en la entrada del colegio, y se despidió con la desgastada frase "Nos vemos en la cena", aunque aquello nunca ocurría, porque mi madre jamás llegaba a tiempo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció completamente cuando el auto giro hacia la izquierda, por la avenida principal.

Un día igual al anterior daba inicio.

Mis pies estaban a punto de traspasar la puerta de entrada cuando una voz conocida grito mi nombre.

Gire, y allí estaba, Marian mi única y mejor amiga desde que nos habíamos mudado a este pequeño fin de mundo.

Ella se despidió del chofer de su limusina, y vino hacia mí. Su cabello largo y bronceo se balanceo con el viento, mientras una divertida sonrisa alumbraba sus facciones.

_Jane ¿que sucede?- pregunto - Hoy has llegado temprano.

Sonreí.

_No te alteres, aun no enloquecí por los exámenes. Lo que sucede es que hoy me trajo mi madre.

_OH -frunció el labio inferior, y luego volvió a sonreír - Eso es muy bueno.

Asentí.

_Así es.

Sus ojos grises se mostraron curiosos, pero a los pocos segundos decayeron en la tristeza.

_No me digas que...

_Shh - le chiste - no digas nada. No estoy de humor.

Y aquello era cierto. Me había desvelado casi toda la madrugada de aquel día, pensando en un millar de **esas** cosas, como para repetirlas, y aguantar seis horas y medias en un aula, encerrada bajo la voz insoportable de un hombre quejilla y testarudo.

Sus cejas se elevaron, y volvieron a descender.

_OH, Jane - dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo

Enarque una ceja. ¿Me estaba consolando?

Me separe instantáneamente de ella, y comencé a balancear mi rostro una y otra vez. Si algo realmente detestaba era que la gente me tuviera lastima, y aun mas las personas queridas por mi.

_Jane, no puedes continuar haciéndote la fuerte - me reprocho- deberías decirle a alguien. Habla con tu madre, estoy segura que ella lo entenderá, y de alguna forma te ayudara.

Volví a negar.

_Ella tiene demasiados problemas, y yo no me convertiré en uno mas de ellos- me defendí - además solo son sueños. ¿Que podría ocurrir aquello no existe?

Marian dio un paso atrás, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

_Jane, no son solo sueños, lo que tu vez va más allá de lo normal.

Nunca me perdonare el hecho de haber entrometido a Marian en este asunto.¿Qué aislada nube andaba pisando cuando decidí contarle aquello?

Respire profundamente.

_Marian porque no dejamos este asunto por el momento. La presión ya es bastante con solo saber que el próximo examen de química tiene mi futuro entre la universidad, y obscuro y profundo abismo. Así que hazme ese favor "olvídalo".

Mi mejor amiga estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando las burlas cercanas de los sin cerebro del colegio atrajeron nuestra atención.

Una muchedumbre comenzó a formarse alrededor, como siempre cuando ocurre algo, según ellos interesante. Aunque en mi opinión no se que tenga de interesante ver como unos monstruos convierten en puré de papa a un simple estudiante, a veces demasiado estúpido o tonto para querer enfrentarlos.

_Debe ser el nuevo estudiante - dijo Marian, parándose en puntas de pie para poder ver algo.

_Pobre, su primer día, y será convertido en cartulina.

Mi mejor amiga frunció el ceño.

_Yo no estaría tan segura.

Ella giro a observarme.

_Deberías ver – dijo ella apuntando hacia el lugar donde las personas comenzaban a dispersarse.

Le devolví una expresión incrédula, y clave mi vista en aquel lugar. Poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a los movimientos, tanto de la gente como de los participes. Y casi pierdo media mitad de mi trabajo de calculo, por estar prestando atención a algo que _no valía la pena ver_, o al menos aquello me gustaría haber pensado y dicho, pero no era cierto. Marian tenia razón, aquel sujeto se las arreglaba bastante bien solo contra las tres bestias del equipo de básquetbol.

_Es increíble – murmure, e instantáneamente me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. Me prepare para recibir el flamante grito de "Te lo dije" de mi mejor amiga, pero este nunca llego.

Ella no se encontraba junto a mí. Recorrí el sitio buscándola, y la halle (como no suponerlo), en la primera fila de aquel espectáculo. Un tanto molesta, me dirigí hacia ella, y estuve a punto de reclamarle el hecho de haberme dejado hablando sola, cuando algo, no sabría decirles que, voló hacia mí. No puedo explicarle como, pero simplemente lo esquive.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar.

¿Que acabas de hacer? - gritaba mi voz interna, mientras mi cuerpo rogaba que saliera corriendo de aquel sitio.

Dos campanas que anunciaban el comienzo de las clases, me salvaron. Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse, con simples quejas o mitad dormidos la mayoría ingresaba a las aulas.

Suspire, y comencé caminar. Una hoja con mi nombre impreso me aguardaba en la hora de química. Al menos por hoy era mejor no llegar tarde.

Marian un tanto sorprendida, me siguió, y en unos breves segundos estuvo a mi lado.

* * *

La profesora ingreso al aula como de costumbre, tomo su puesto en el lado derecho del salón,en su escritorio caoba obscuro; y comenzó a rellenar el _libro de tema_. Solo se escuchaba el ir y venir de la pluma sobre el papel. La tensión albergaba a cada uno de los integrantes del salón en aquellos momentos, y eso es muy fácil de explicar, si consideramos que el futuro de la mayoría dependía de la calificación final que les resultara de ese examen.

Ella acomodo la montura de sus anteojos, y con un golpe seco cerro el _libro_. Sus diminutos ojos negros traspasaron cada pared del salón, y se perdieron en los nuestros.

_Muy bien - dijo fríamente - cambien de lugar.

Debo decir que me quede varios minutos pasmada, y no estaría mal añadir que no fui la única. Mis compañeros fueron moviendose despacio, y por breves momentos no se dejo de escuchar el arrastramiento de bancos, y la voz chillona de la profesora asignándonos el lugar que nos correspondía a cada uno.

El desgano estaba grabado en cada uno de los rostros que albergaba aquel lugar, y me incluyo, pero no solamente por esa razón.

Marian ocupo el ultimo puesto de la fila intermedia, y yo termine sola, en el primer banco de la fila izquierda, cerca de la ventana. No me quejaba del lugar, era uno de mis favoritos, lo que me tenia inquieta , y podríamos agregar también, molesta, era la actitud de la profesora, con respecto a mantener vació el lugar consiguiente al mío.

Diez minutos mas tarde, el ruido cesó y todo volvió como en el principio.

_Ahora que están todos sentados correctamente - comenzó ella, mientras recorría los pupitres faltantes para llegar a su escritorio - podemos comenzar. El examen consistirá en...

Dos suaves golpes interrumpieron la clase. La Sra Magdonli observo fríamente la puerta, y pude oírla respirar profundamente antes de que comenzara a hablar.

_Pase - dijo con voz contenida.

Félix, el preceptor, ingreso sonriente a la clase. Llevaba puesto su viejo suéter azul a rayas, y unos pantalones sueltos. Nos saludo a todos, para luego dirigirse a la profesora. Verifico el libro de tema, y una vez se aseguro de que todo estaba en orden, empezó a hablar. En un primer momento hablo de las clásicas normas del colegio, y de como deberíamos ser un poco mas responsable respecto a nuestros comportamientos y acciones. Nadie, exceptuando unas cuantas moscas, le prestaron atención.

_Ahora el anuncio principal - dijo Félix sonriendo. Un comportamiento _extremadamente_ familiar para nosotros, Creo que el único día que recuerdo no haberlo visto sonreír, fue el doce de mayo hace aprox. tres años, cuando murió una de las hermanas de su madre

_Como podrán ver hoy no es un día cualquiera, hoy...

_Nos dirá que un tornado arrasara el edificio, y que por todo el año las clases se cancelaran.- interrumpió Henri, uno de los mentecatos del grupo de Básquetbol, igual de creídos que los demás, sin siquiera una célula de inteligencia en su cerebro.

_No señor Ruffo, y roguemos que aquello nunca ocurra.

Henri se desinflo en su asiento, mientras su cara se torció en una mueca burlona.

_Hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo, así que espero se comporten, y le den a conocer el honorable privilegio de estar en esta institución.

Una casi inexistente risa se oyó a mis espaldas.

Nuestro preceptor de clases continuo hablando, y entablo, una vez mas, su discurso de mas de cinco minutos, referido al centenario de aquel viejo edificio.

La profesora se aclaro la garganta dando a conocer su fastidio a Félix, quien se disculpo, y finalizo con un claro y serio _"les quedo claro"_

Un si apenas audible invadió el ambiente.

_De acuerdo.- dijo, y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta, añadió - Puedes pasar.

Una silueta familiar cruzo la puerta, y se situó al lado del escritorio de la profesora, mientras una infantil sonrisa nos daba la bienvenida a su mundo.

Intercambie una rápida mirada con Marian, quien sonreía, por no decirles saltaba, de alegría.

Era él, el chico de la entrada, el único en mucho tiempo que pudo lidiar con los demonios, sin salir herido. Sus cabellos obscuros y alborotados, su aire inocente, y su ropa un poco anticuada, que parecía mas bien sacada de un show de teatro, le dieron un toque de magia y originalidad a su personalidad

Él parecía diferente, era _diferente_.

_Él es Robert, -nos informo Felix- y desde hoy formara parte de su grupo. Tratenlo bien - dijo, y le dirigio una peculiar mirada al grupo de Jenri, quienes se encontraban situados en la zona este del salón, arinconados, y sonrientes, como una manada de gatos hambrientos. Pero esta vez, estaba segura, su almuerzo no seria aquel chico.

Espero tengas un buen comienzo, Robert.- dijo Felix, antes de retirarse.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

_Eso espero señor - respondio él, - eso espero - repitio en voz baja, y una fugaz mirada me dirigio.

¿O tal vez aquello imagine yo?. ¿tal vez simplemente miro el asiento vacio a mi costado?.

Si solamente fue eso, deja de imaginar cosas, Jane- le reclame a mis pensamientos. Pero no pude evitar recordar, e inconcientemente aquel momento volvio a mi. Reviviendo aquel calido sentir... pero sobre todo aquella familiaridad que mi cuerpo acaparo cuando sus profundos ojos me observaron.

¿Que era aquello? ¿que ocurria conmigo?.

**... continuara**.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Jane **es la reencarnación de Chi- Chi, pero no es ella, es decir guarda algunas comportamientos, y rasgos identicos a la original pero nada más, lo mismo ocurre con **Robert** ( por desgracia, es necesario que esto sea asi, porque él nació en otra época, y en otras circuntancias)**  
**

**Libro de tema **: Planilla en donde se deben dar por escrito los temas y acciones realizadas en clase. Estan ordenas por orden y fecha; tambíen, allí, se deben anotar las fechas y horas de cada exámen del año. ( en realidad agregue esto porque no estaba segura si entenderian, ya saben en cada lugar los nombres cambian aunque las cosas sean las mismas)

* * *

Hola!!!...Bueno espero no les haya decepcionado el principio, ni mi forma de narrar..jijij...Estoy practicando cada día para mejorar aunque aun soy muy mala....jijijiji... y me falta mucho.

Espero dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y criticas.

Adios...

Que tengan un bello día.

Cuidense mucho, y muchas gracias^^


	3. Cáp 2: Caos

¡Hola! **¿como están?**. Espero **muy **pero **muy bien**.

Los personajes de **DBZ **no me pertencen, pertencen a **Akira Toriyama**, pero los **demás** son todos** mios **^^.

**Este **finc **es** pura** fantasía** e **imaginación**.

Bueno en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leido mi finc, y han dejado su reviews, me han dado muchos animos para seguir la historia, la cual espero no los decepcione; y en segundo lugar, quiero informarles que si me retraso un poco con el finc no se preocupen, lo que sucede es que el colegio no me deja casi nada de tiempo, y tengo que hace malabares para lograr terminar los capitulos.

Bueno, ahora si, sin mas retraso les dejo con el **segundo cápitulo**, el cual espero les guste. Si tengo errores, ya saben las razones.

**Que tengan **un lindo día.

* * *

_Cápitulo 2_

**  
****Caos**

Una vez el preceptor se retiro, la profesora le solicito al nuevo alumno que tomara asiento. El ocupo el lugar vació de mi derecha, me saludo con una sonrisa, y yo no tuve más remedio que contestar aquella buena muestra de educación, aunque su cercanía no me diera un segundo de paz.  
Robert era un joven alto, de aspecto amable y cariñoso. Vestía unos jeans clásicos, y una camisa anaranjada a cuadros. Su piel era de un blanco exquisito, muy diferente a la mía que llegaba a confundirse con el amarillo pálido.  
Me avergüenza confesar que mas de medio minuto no le quite los ojos del encima. Pensé en disculparme por mi falta, debido a que se perfectamente lo que se siente ser el inadaptado, el nuevo tablero de dardos en donde todos quieren dar su primer acierto; pero me contuve cuando descubrí que mi nuevo compañero de banco, no era ningún callado o silencioso, mas bien parecía ser un experto en entablar conversaciones con desconocidos, y en unos segundos su voz y su buena actitud se difundió por todo el aula, la noticia anunciada unos minutos atrás paso a ser una vieja, logrando conseguir así, la mezcla perfecta de su persona con el resto del grupo, extinguiendo lo nuevo, dejándolo pasar a lo que todos considerarían normal.  
_Silencio - dijo la profesora. El tono brusco y helado que empleo enmudeció por completo la clase. Robert giro sobre su asiento, y adquirió una postura más formal, dejando descansar uno de sus brazos sobre el pupitre, y el otro a su costado.  
Despegue mis ojos de él, y los obligue a mirar al frente, a la señora Magdonli, quien arqueaba una de sus cejas sin ocultar, en lo más mínimo la furia latente que la embargaba.  
Trague saliva. Esto se veía mal.  
Ella fingió una sonrisa, y luego descargo su cólera en nosotros.  
_Como verán el examen quedo suspendido, por el momento - aclaro, en cuanto escucho los "si " de victoria, provenientes de diferentes lugares del aula, pero mayormente de la zona este. - Lo que quiere decir que durante el tiempo que su nuevo amigo tarde en adaptase, y tome los apuntes suficientes, debemos buscar otra forma de pasar el tiempo perdido ¿verdad? ¿No habrán pensado en pasar las siguientes diez clases de brazos cruzados mirando las aves pasar? No, estoy segura que sus mentes superiores ni siquiera trabajaron en aquel lento y tonto pensamiento.  
_ Yo lo había pensado - susurro Daniel a mis espaldas.  
Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que mi cara, no mostrara el más pequeño rastro de alegría... la más diminuta sonrisa.  
_Bueno, déjenme darle la excelente noticia que yo ya tengo un plan de emergencia preparado para estas circunstancias, debido a que uno siempre corre el riego ¿no lo creen?  
Un "si" aun mas débil que el mismo que le habíamos dado a Félix, se oyó a través de todo el ambiente.  
Ella volvió a sonreír, dejando entrever sus relucientes dientes postizos.  
_Muy bien - dijo. Se aproximo a su portafolio, y saco un gran numero de hojas enrolladas entre si. Desdoblo una de ellas, y yo quería que la tierra me tragara. Una vez más usaría el método del millar de hojas de trabajo obligatorio. Años anteriores había sido testigo de aquel cruel castigo, repartía entre grupos formados por solamente dos alumnos, una simple hoja de oficio, repleta hasta el ultimo milímetro de espacio en blanco, por números, cuestionarios y problemas extremadamente difíciles, tan complicados que una vez, por una especie de milagro, los hubieses terminados, sentías un terrible dolor de cabeza.

La mayoría de mis compañeros se hundían en sus asientos, y se agarraban la cabeza, cuando la veían deslizarse de aquí allá repartiendo esas indeseadas hojas. Hasta que llego a mi, y una cruel sonrisa su faz surco.  
_Felicidades señorita, le ha tocado el mejor de su clase.  
Robert dirigió una veloz mirada a la profesora y luego a mí.  
Mis ojos se volvieron diminutos por la furia, y poco a poco mi cerebro comenzaba a pensar imparcialmente, provocando una leve nubosidad en mi visión.  
La observe alejarse mí, repartiendo su endemoniada alegría con los demás de la clase.  
_ ¿Que fue eso? - me pregunto Robert. Una de sus cejas estaba levantada mientras que la otra se mantenía en una recta. Aquella imagen me causo gracia, su imagen de niño era adorable.  
_ ¿Y ahora que sucede? - insistió, cuando escucho mi leve risa bajo el infinito murmullo de voces adolescentes; aunque en esta ocasión su expresión era más clara. Parecía feliz.  
_ Lo que sucede - hablo Daniel a mis espaldas. Robert giro levemente, y yo me limite a observarlo de reojo- es que esa vieja es una loca.  
Mi compañero de ciencias sonrió de lado, luego reímos los tres.

* * *

_ Yo me encargare de hacer la parte práctica - dije, mientras abrochaba los bolsillos de mi mochila.  
Robert estaba parado al lado de mi pupitre, con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa, aguardando a que terminara de juntar mis cosas. El llevaba su mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros, mientras su rostro era la copia perfecta de la calma.

_No será sencilla, pero creo que lo lograre.  
El simplemente asintió.  
Me enderece por completo, porque hasta ese instante había estado arrodilla, en una posición nada favorable para mi columna ni para mis piernas.  
_Puedes encargarte de la teoría. Yo también buscare algo, pero necesito ayuda.  
Una amplia sonrisa fue su respuesta.  
_No te preocupes, encontrare las respuestas aunque tenga que visitar el fondo del mar.  
Me reí ante su comparación.  
_Esta bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos.  
Comenzamos a caminar hacia el pasillo. El tenia idiomas en el módulo siguiente, mientras a mi me tocaba visitar el adorable salón de artes.  
_Bueno, entonces nos veremos después.  
El asintió.  
_Adiós, Jane. - se despidió  
_Adiós - conteste.  
Me quede, unos segundos, observando como se perdía entre el millar de estudiantes; luego gire dispuesta a caminar hacia mi clase de arte, cuando algo hizo _"crash"_ en mi cerebro.  
_Oye - le llame, y tuve suerte de aun poder distinguir, las mangas de su camisa anaranjada, entre la gente.  
El levanto el rostro entre la multitud.  
_No me has dicho la dirección de tu casa, ¿o mejor hacemos el trabajo en la mía?  
El no contesto inmediatamente, y yo me quede quieta esperando su respuesta; preguntándome cuantos minutos podría mantenerse en pie, sin resultar arrastrado por el mar de estudiantes.  
_Creo que será mejor en la tuya - respondió al fin.  
_Bien- acepte. - ¡Oye! - le volví a llamar, cuando comenzaba a alejarse.  
El giro nuevamente.  
_¡Como vas a llegar a mi casa, si no tienes la dirección!. - le reclame  
El simplemente guió uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y empezó a reír.  
_Tienes razón. Soy un tonto, lo siento - se disculpo.  
Suspire.  
_Si tienes razón, eres muy tonto.

Busque entre mis carpetas un retazo de hoja limpia; cuando al fin lo encontré, saque mi lapicera, y anote en letras grandes y claras mi dirección.  
_Tienes una letra muy bella - dijo Robert, erizando cada bello de mi nuca.  
Di un respingo.  
_Podrías ser menos silencioso, por favor - suplique.  
El volvió a mostrar una de sus clásicas sonrisas de perrito arrepentido.  
_Lo siento.  
Doble el pequeño trozo de papel en partes diminutas, y se lo entregue.  
_Toma, y no llegues tarde. Nos espera un largo, y aburrido día. - dije, dándole un peso extra a las ultimas palabras.  
El agarro el pequeño bloque de papel, y lo coloco dentro de su bolsillo.  
_No hay problema, nos veremos allí.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió como siempre. Marian y Julieta, una joven que asistió conmigo en el preescolar, no dejaron de preguntar sobre mi nuevo compañero de química; Robert consiguió amigos con rapidez, e incluso creo que los horarios de su agenda ya estaban cubiertos hasta el fin de semana. Daniel entablo conmigo una extensa conversación, sobre la revolución e importancia que podría causar su estilo musical en el mundo, algo que realmente no llamaba mi interés, pero no tenia mas remedio que escucharlo; y lo demás...lo demás es historia.

A las tres y punto de la tarde mi casa estaba dada vuelta, completamente limpia y reluciente, incluso el mueble que en años había permanecido opaco y arruinado , esa tarde brillaba como un diamante. Termine de limpiar la cocina, y me dispuse a esperar en el sofá, la llegada de mi invitado principal.  
Pasaron cinco minutos, y no se escuchaba movimiento alguno de autos o personas en las afueras, lo espere cinco minutos mas, mientras mis pasos no dejaban de resonar sobre el encerado piso de madera. Nada.  
El reloj cu-cu dio su canto a las tres y media, y yo había perdido totalmente las esperanzas de que llegara. Mitad furiosa, mitad dolida (el ultimo sentimiento en gran parte incomprendido por mi razonamiento) me dirigí a prepararme un sándwich de fiambre, o de lo que hubiese dentro del refrigerador. Alguna vez has escuchado que mas del cincuenta por ciento de las personas, come en el mundo por nervios o confusión, y no plenamente por tener hambre. Bueno, pues aquello es cierto, yo lo he comprobado en varias oportunidades.

Dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, distrajeron mi atención, provocando que mitad de la paleta de mi bocadillo cayera al suelo.  
_Ya voy - grite, mientras terminaba de limpiar los restos de comida del suelo. Sacudí mi ropa a toda velocidad, me acomode el cabello, y abrí la puerta.  
_Llegas tarde - le dije, y mis ojos se volvieron dos pequeños mares de hielo azul.  
No necesite palabras, para aclarar el hecho de que estaba extremadamente furiosa.  
El bajo su rostro, y lo oí respirar profundamente.  
_Lo siento, Jane. - se disculpo, y el tono empleado en sus palabras fue convincente, o al menos para mi.  
Mis barreras se derrumbaron, y cedí.  
_Esta bien, no te preocupes - di un paso al costado_ Pasa.  
El sonrió ampliamente.  
_Muchas gracias.  
Parecía un niño, y no un adolescente a punto de graduarse y cumplir sus dieciocho.

Lo conduje hasta la mesa, donde el desempaco una gran cantidad de libros de su mochila negra. Como cupieron todos hay, era un gran misterio para mí. Sin dudas se había tomado en serio su trabajo.  
_La señora Elizabeth, y Clara me ayudaron, sin ellas no hubiera podido encontrar tanto - dijo, mientras tomaba asiento, y admiraba su trabajo hecho.  
_Claro - me limite a contestar; y luego mirando a mi alrededor, añadí - Puedes esperarme unos segundos, es que como tardabas tanto, pensé que no vendrías y subí mis apuntes arriba.  
Y aquello era cierto, pero la forma mas correcta de decirlo hubiese sido los tire y desparrame por toda mi habitación, pero bueno, no iba por ningún motivo a confesar aquello.  
Así que fingí una sonrisa, y comencé a caminar directo a mi habitación.  
Cuando estaba a punto de saltar el segundo escalón que llevaba a mi habitación, escuche su clara voz a mis espaldas.  
_¿Quieres que te ayude?  
Era mi imaginación o este chico caminaba como un fantasma, o mejor dicho flotaba como uno de ellos. Inhale aire, y comencé a empujarlo nuevamente hacia la sala.  
_No, yo puedo sola.- dije - Tu solamente siéntate y espérame ¿ok?  
El estuvo de acuerdo  
_Esta bien

Dos minutos después, derrumbe una cantidad de libros y notas tomadas a lápiz sobre la mesa. Él cuando me vio llegar inmediatamente aparto gran parte de sus cosas hacia un costado, y se puso de pie dispuesto a ayudarme.  
_Te dije que podría ayudarte - me reclamo él.  
_No hace falta. - conteste, defendiendo mi ego.  
El balanceo su rostro de un lado al otro.  
_ ¿Siempre eres tan testaruda? - quiso saber.  
_Así es - respondí, con toda franqueza.

Nos sentamos, y durante más de una hora y media, no se oyó más que el deslizar de la tinta sobre el papel, y uno que otro susurro en voz baja. El reloj que había colocado sobre la mesa, cerca de mi, lentamente movía sus manecillas anunciándome los minutos que transcurrían.  
Robert se enderezo, se desperezo abiertamente, y refregó sus ojos. Al parecer no había dormido bien anoche (igual que yo).  
_ ¿Cuanto más nos queda sobre Richard? -pregunto, con voz soñolienta.  
Volvió a bostezar.  
_Aun nos queda para largo rato - conteste.  
_ ¿Cuanto? - insistió.  
Suspire, y me enderece.  
_ Una hora y media - respondí. Levante el rostro, hacia arriba, mientras dejaba descansar mis adormecidas manos - si tenemos suerte. - añadí  
_Eso es mucho tiempo. Voy a morirme - se quejo  
_No lo harás, solo tendrás jaqueca mas tarde - lo consolé. Debido a que en esta situación yo era la experta.  
Él frunció el ceño.  
_ ¿Jaqueca? - pregunto, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que oyera esa palabra. Le hubiera hecho una replica bastante fuerte, si no estuviera tan agotada como él.  
_Dolor de cabeza - aclare.  
_Ahh - fue lo único que pudo decir.

Apoye mi mentón sobre una de mis manos, y lo observe.  
Todo quedo en silencio nuevamente, mi rostro comenzó a balancearse, y mis ojos se cerraron ante la tranquilidad que me transmitía aquella situación, hasta que el ruido de tripas hambrientas, redujeron a cero la paz de aquel momento. Al principio sentí mucho pavor, porque creí en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido yo, pero muy pronto descubrí al verdadero culpable.  
_Lo siento - volvió a disculparse. Esta era la tercera vez en el día que decía la misma frase.  
Suspire.  
_Esta bien, no tienes de que disculparte. - conteste -Yo actuédescortésmente al no ofrecerte ni siquiera una bebida. - me encogí de hombros - Así que en gran parte la culpa también es mía.  
Me levante del asiento, y con mi mejor sonrisa, dije:  
_ ¿Quieres algo de tomar o beber?  
Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me dedico.  
_Por supuesto - contesto. Se refregó el estomago. - Tengo muchísima hambre. No he probado un bocado desde el almuerzo de esta mañana.  
Me reí con ganas.  
Ver tanta inocencia en estas épocas era algo inusual, y que al mismo tiempo generaban en ti un sentimiento de placer, dicha... y libertad.  
_Muy bien- dije, alejándome de él - aguarda aquí, en unos segundos volveré.  
Camine dos pasos, y sentí su mano sobre mi brazo. Su fuerza era sorprendente, no me hubiera sorprendido en absoluto si le hubiera dejado un ojo hinchado a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de básquetbol en la contienda de esta mañana, y aquello seria lo mínimo.  
Desvié mí vista de mi brazo a él, de él a mi brazo, sin comprender en absoluto su acción. Al parecer el no se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que lo observe, porque automáticamente me soltó, y se disculpo, una vez más.  
_ ¿Que sucede? - pregunte.  
El me evadió.  
¡¿Me evadió?!  
Esto solo podía significar dos cosas: estaba ocurriendo algo extremadamente malo o mi compañero de estudios se había vuelto loco.  
_ ¿Que sucede? - insistí. Sus ojos me describieron una profunda tristeza, muy parecida... a la mía. Aquella que por años me había seguido los pasos... noche tras noche...día tras día.  
El sacudió la cabeza, y sus cabellos obscuros se balancearon rápidamente.  
_No pasa nada, solo....Jane. - se detuvo, había algo que me estaba ocultado.  
"Por favor, Jane. El esconde un millar de cosas que ignoras. No puedes conocer a una persona, solamente porque las has visto sonreír, no te comportes tan dramáticamente - decía mi voz interna. Aquella que hablaba sin parar en mi cabeza, la cual me guiaba cuando las cosas se salían de control...la voz razonable. Pero tal vez, en esta ocasión tendría que olvidarme de ella, y dejarme llevar por la otra... ¿no lo creen?  
Espere atenta a que continuara, y así lo hizo.  
_ ¿A parte de nosotros dos hay alguien mas en la casa?  
Esa era la incógnita de tan difícil respuesta, aquella era la pregunta que tal agonía podría causar en él. Quise caerme de bruces al suelo, como en los dibujo de la TV., pero no hice, aun conservaba modales.  
Respire hondo, pero aunque lo hiciera cien veces más, nada cambiaria, seguiría riendo sin control... sin hallar limite. Aunque al fin, de alguna extraña forma logre contenerme.  
_No, no te preocupes - dije, mitad riendo mitad seria - Solo estamos nosotros dos, o al menos lo estaremos hasta que llegue mi madre de trabajar, a las 9 p.m.  
El simplemente parpadeo, y dejo salir un leve "OH".  
Cuando me marche, el estaba sentado, con la vista perdida y el ceño fruncido.  
_Espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo? - dije, antes de retirarme completamente.  
No escuche su respuesta, pero supongo que fue un "si" o "de acuerdo".  
Ahora el problema era que le daría de comer a este sujeto. Ni siquiera había preguntado sus gustos. "Ay que tonta eres Jane" "cuando cambiaras". Pensé, mientras ingresaba a la cocina. Encendí el interruptor, y me desplace hasta el refrigerador. Me quede varios minutos observando el queso francés con la mente completamente vacía. Algo andaba mal, y lo peor era que temía tener la respuesta entre mis cartas.  
Sacudí mi cabeza.  
"No pienses así, jane" " no es hora de ser pesimista".  
Continué de la misma forma, hasta que la voz de urgencia de mi compañero me despertó.  
_ ¿Aun no? - pregunto desde la sala.  
Al parecer había vuelto a ser él; lo que atrajo a mis recuerdos la siniestra situación del momento anterior.  
¿Que había sido eso? , o mejor dicho ¿que le había ocurrido?  
Decidí no pensar en eso (por el momento)  
Tome el queso, el jamón, y la Zump de limón, luego con el antebrazo, empuje la puerta de la nevera, la cual cerro ruidosamente.  
_No - conteste firmemente - aun no.  
Dispuse sobre la mesada los fiambres y el pan. Cuidadosamente termine cuatro pequeños sándwiches, y los coloque sobre un fino plato de porcelana.  
Estaba terminado de cargar dos vasos de gaseosa de limón, cuando sentí un movimiento a mis espaldas.  
_Robert, debiste esperarme en la sala, ya he.... - nunca concluí la frase, porque al girar, lo que vi me dejo sin aire.  
Robert, o mas bien la sombra de Robert, me observaba silenciosamente como una serpiente, sus ojos claros y profundos, se habían convertido en el mismo abismo de la muerte, en el cual les aseguro me veía a mi misma; convirtiendo la imagen del joven que había conocido unas horas antes en el reflejo de una ilusión.  
_ Robert - dije, aunque su nombre quemo mi garganta, porque en mi interior una voz gritaba que no era él. - ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - continué.  
Despacio, sin que el se percatara comencé a moverme sin despegarme un milímetro de la mesada. Aunque sabia que aquella seguridad pronto se acabaría, y el atacaría como la bestia que era, o en lo que se había convertido.  
Respire profundo. Este no era el momento de rendirse.  
Observe a mi alrededor, y el siguió mi vista.  
Mi única salida parecía ser esa puerta, la puerta custodiada por la serpiente de doble cara.  
Una cruel sonrisa surco su rostro, y dio un paso. Sus dientes relucieron bajo la luz de la lámpara, produciendo en mi un escalofrió que embargo todo mi cuerpo.  
Otro pasó.  
Mi corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad. Estaba cerca, y yo aun no encontraba una respuesta.

¿Qué…que podía hacer?

Y como si mi ángel protector escuchara, mis ojos se encontraron de frente con un sartén de cocina. Buena idea, no le haría daño (estaba segura), pero al menos lo detendría unos segundos, mientras me escabullía fuera de su alcance.

Tire con fuerza del mango del sartén, y lo coloque delante como escudo. Él inclino el rostro hacia uno de los lados, y sonrió con sus ojos ocultos bajo la sed de la sangre.

_ ¿Que pretendes hacer? – inquirió, mientras avanzaba un paso; y yo me alejaba otro.

_No tengo porque responderte.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, su puño había rosado mi cara, y se había clavado en la pared, haciendo saltar parte del azulejado de la mesada.

Contuve la respiración. Aquello solo había sido una prueba…solo estaba jugando, pero yo no desaprovecharía mi oportunidad por mas que se tratara de eso.

El segundo golpe rozó mi brazo izquierdo, y yo atine un puñetazo a su cara. Una vil sonrisa volvió a atravesar su rostro cuando lo hice; pero yo no me detuve, y le propine un golpe en la cara aun mayor con el sartén. Al parecer el juego de torturar al ratón le estaba fastidiando, porque esta vez respondió mas hábilmente y con mas fuerza que las veces anteriores. Por suerte logre esquivarlo, y pude escabullirme por debajo de sus piernas a un lugar seguro. No me detuve a pensar porque el cristal de la ventana de la sala estaba destrozado o la mesa dada vuelta, solo corrí escaleras arriba intentando hallar un sitio en donde pudiera estar segura y protegida; aunque supiera que eso fuera en vano; mi huida no seria eterna….algún día terminaría; y las puertas se cerrarían tras mi interminable sufrir.

Cerré los ojos ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quien debía recurrir? ¡Dios, no podrías enviarme un ángel, por esta vez! – implore, y como si el oyera mi ruego, sentí mi cuerpo ser jalado. La puerta se cerró veloz y silenciosamente tras mis espaldas. Reconocí aquel lugar inmediatamente era el armario olvidado, aquel en el cual guardaba todos mi viejos juguetes. Por un instante me sentí feliz, aquel siempre había sido mi escondite cuando deseaba estar sola, y huir de la realidad; pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando reconocí a la persona que estaba mi lado.

Era _él_.

Grite, e instantáneamente sentí su áspera y fría mano sobre mi boca. Un momento su mano no esta áspera ni fría, más bien era….

Deje de gritar, y lo observe, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra, y distinguí sus rasgos bajo el millar de ropas y cosas viejas de aquel armario: era Robert, pero esta vez hablo del verdadero, el inocente joven que había conocido esta mañana. Sentí deseos de llorar, y abrazarlo, pero me contuve.

_ ¿No vas a gritar?

Negué.

El me soltó suavemente. Mis brazos hormigueaban por la presión que segundos antes había sentido en el cuerpo.

_Lo siento – dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de aquello.

Volví a negar.

Robert abrió la puerta unos centímetros, y luego rápidamente la volvió a cerrar.

_ ¿Que fue eso? - pregunte en un murmullo, cuando sentí mi voz volver.

_No lo se – contesto francamente.

Me recosté sobre la pared, y suspire.

_Pensé que me matarías.

_Yo nunca te haría daño - contesto ofendido. Su rostro se torció en una mueca, parecía herido.

Sonreí.

_No tu tonto, el otro tu.

_Ahh – dijo Robert aliviado.

Dejo su cuerpo caer sobre el frió piso, mientras mantenía su cuerpo presionando la vieja puerta de madera.

_Pues la otra tu, tampoco estuvo nada mal. Estaba pensando en pedirle clases de entrenamiento. – bromeo él.

Pero yo no pude sonreír porque me había quedado estancada en sus primeras palabras: "la otra tu" "la otra tu"- aquella frase resonó una y otra vez en mis adentros.

_ ¿La otra yo? – quise saber.

El me observo.

_Así es, ella es muy fuerte y rápida. Debo confesar que al principio me sorprendió - respondió. Subió hasta su antebrazo, las mangas de su camisa dejando mostrar en ambos brazos, diversas zonas colmadas de círculos morados.

Me puse en cuclillas para observar mejor sus lesiones.

_ ¿Estas bien?

Robert simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_He estado en peores – se justifico.

_Claro

Este día se había convertido en mi peor pesadilla jamás soñada. La pregunta del millón ahora era: ¿Cuando acabaría?  
El ruido de algo rompiéndose me despertó del trance. Robert estaba de pie a mi lado, y una vez más levemente abrió la puerta. Por la pequeña y fina abertura se logro distinguir las sombras de dos siluetas.  
Los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron.  
_ ¿Ya están aquí? - murmure, aunque mi pregunta ya tenia respuesta.  
Él asintió.  
Los pasos se fueron acercando aun más. ¿Este era el fin?  
_Jane - Robert susurro mi nombre sin mirarme.  
Lo observe, intentando ocultar el miedo bajo un rostro sin expresión.  
_Necesito que hagas algo por mi. - el tono de voz que empleo era serio, y distante. Sentí como sus puños se tensaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo debido a mi cercanía.  
_Dime Robert, te ayudare en lo que sea.  
_Escúchame con atención, esas dos personas son muy fuertes, y veloces...- Robert sonrió.  
¡Aun en aquellos momentos se daba el lujo hacerlo!... aun cuando estuviéramos a un paso de caer de un precipicio sin fondo. Pero bueno, eso era una de las cosas que lo hacían especial ¿no?  
._ y si te soy sincero - continuo - no creo que puedo vencerlos...no yo solo al menos.  
Inhale y expire el aire lentamente.  
_Pero nosotros tenemos un punto a nuestro favor - el levanto uno de sus dedos hacia arriba - y es el de saber reconocernos.  
_Lo entiendo, quieres que distraiga a uno de ellos mientras tu te encargas del....  
El balanceo el rostro.  
_Por supuesto que no -dijo - jamás te pediría algo así; además no serviría de nada.  
Mi mente quedo en blanco.  
_ ¡¿entonces que?! - inquirí, y el tono de voz que emplee fue mas alto de lo que esperaba.  
Robert me chisto.  
_Lo siento - susurre - pero dime ¿que piensas hacer? - insiste.  
El me observo, y sus ojos se convirtieron en el frió acero. .  
_La verdad.... - se detuvo, espere atenta a que continuara.  
Guió uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a reír:  
_No lo se.  
Estalle.  
_ ¡¿como que no lo sabes...?!- chille - ¡Se supone que debes darme esperanza!¡ no destruir lo poco que conservo aun de ella!  
El se tapo las orejas.  
_No grites así Jane, me aturdes- se quejo.  
Hice un mohín.  
_Como se supone que no grite, cuando un loco maniático quiere asesinarme, y mi compañero no tiene siquiera un plan de escape, y.... - no llegue a concluir nunca la frase.  
Su mano apretó mi hombro con suavidad.  
_Todo estará bien - me aseguro - no te preocupes.-Su mirada era seria y decidida. La única opción que tenía era creerle y tener fe.  
_Muy bien, ¿entonces que haré yo? - pregunte - quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras arriesgas la vida - dije irónicamente.  
_No, ni siquiera en los últimos casos. - el se detuvo, respiro y dijo - Debes _**escapar**_.  
_Claro - respondí tranquilamente.  
Robert me observo de reojo, porque al igual que a mí, a él también le extraño aquella predisposición.  
_Claro... - repitió.  
Abrí los ojos.  
_ ¡Claro que no! - exclame. Me abalance sobre él - si hago eso ELLOS van a MATARTE, además - retrocedí -a mi no me gusta ser la damisela en peligro. Así que es un no. - cruce los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo -No voy a huir.  
_Pero Jane - suplico él.  
Lo evadí.  
_No. - dije firmemente.  
_Pero....

Nuestras palabras se perdieron en el viento, y cuando digo que se perdieron en el viento no lo digo metafóricamente sino como un hecho.

Una corriente de aire acompañada por una gran explosión nos distanció uno del otro. Si no hubiera sido porque Robert recibió gran parte del impacto, yo hubiera quedado convertida en mil pedazos como las puertas y las cosas que formaban parte del armario.

Me levante con cuidado, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero principalmente él hombro derecho. Afligida, busque su cuerpo entre los escombros, pero lo halle de pie unos metros mas delante de donde yo estaba.

Inspire. Todo estaba bien.

Y aunque parezca curioso, ni siquiera yo me explicaba el porque de aquel alivio tan grande.

_ ¿Estás bien? – pregunto él, dándome la espalda.

Su voz era lejana; pero aquello no impidió que mi cuerpo quisiera bailar al escucharlo hablar.

Simplemente asentí, y Robert sonrió. Ambos estábamos sanos y salvos… por ahora.

Mis ropas estaban cubiertas de astillas y polvo. Me sacudí.

Unas risas cercanas y familiares me hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza.

Mi compañero se había alejado un paso más de mí; al parecer estaba esperando su oportunidad, o más bien planeaba abrirse camino por su cuenta.

Ambos contrincantes se prepararon, nuestras sombras sonrieron maléficamente, para luego cernirse sobre el cuerpo del muchacho que me estaba protegiendo. Cubrí mis ojos, esperando el golpe… aguardando escuchar colisionar los cuerpos, pero aquello nunca llego. Pasaron unos segundos y continué de la misma manera, me negaba a ver su cuerpo herido en el suelo. Mantener la mentira, era más sencillo que enfrentarse a lo real.

_Jane – alguien me llamo, y estaba mas del cincuenta por ciento segura que era Robert (el verdadero).

Lentamente me destape los ojos solo para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa.

Al parecer este no era un día corriente.

¿Qué opinan ustedes?

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**. Espero les haya gustado, tanto la historia como mi forma de narrarla.

Si tienen **dudas** o **no entienden algo**, no duden en consultarme, yo les contestare lo antes posible.

**Cuidense...**

Y nos vemos en el **próximo cápitulo**.

Que tengan **un lindo día**.


End file.
